Super-Glued
by aliceisinwonderlandagain
Summary: When two mischievous fans glue Dan & Phil's hands together, what will come out?


**PHILS POV**

It was after the radio show and we were seeing our fans. It was the last two girls, and they were acting kind of strange. They kept their hands behind their backs and they kept looking at eachother.

"Can we get your signature?" one of them asked, and she handed us a notepad.

We both signed it, with Dan saying some ironic comment and the girls laughing politely.

One of the girls took Dan's hand, and said, "Thank you so much!" I heard a sound of something being squirted, and at the same time, I felt a gooey liquid on the palm of my hand.

They both, together, pulled our hands so they were linked, like we were holding hands.

"Thanks sooo much!" they said at the same time, and ran away.

It took at least 10 seconds for it all to sink in. We stood there, frozen, holding each other's hand. Almost reluctantly, we both looked at eachother in unison, and then looked down. We attempted to pull our hands apart, but they wouldn't budge.

Dan breathed in. I could tell he was about to swear. He paused, and didn't bother.

He turned around, and started really tugging at our hands to see if they would release. The girls have squirted a whole circle on there, and it wasn't coming off. We could move our fingers but other than that they were interlocked.

We didn't say anything for a while. "If we'd pulled away earlier, it might not have stuck," Dan said, slowly.

"Probably." We both didn't look at eachother, but started walking.

"What are we meant to do?" I asked, biting my lip slightly. My hand was already starting to sweat. I don't know if it's normal, but I usually sweat slightly when I interact with Dan. . . is that normal?

Dan didn't reply. We carried on walking. "Let's just go back to the flat," he sighed.

***  
I'm now sitting at on the sofa, sitting next to Dan. Dan's literally tried everything, but our hands are still linked.

"The blunt knifes won't work Phil," Dan moaned. "We've got to use the sharp ones!"

"Our hands are too close! It'll cut one of us," I replied, stubbornly.

"Well what else are we meant to do?" Dan said, crossly. His head flopped onto the back of the sofa.

"Wait until tomorrow and we'll go to the doctor," I answered. I felt a weird tingling feeling thinking about sleeping arrangements.

"Tomorrow?" Dan said, looking me straight in the eye, his anger building. "Just get it off now!"

He stood up and we started a pulling war. Dan trying to get to the knife drawer, me clinging desperately onto the sofa. We soon started cracking up, and Dan suddenly stopped pulling, and he was flung back on the sofa. Flung right onto me. On top of me.

Our laughing slowly died down as we noticed how close our faces were.

**DANS POV**

I had a over-whelming feel to kiss him. That isn't strange . . . is it? It's only because our faces were really close. That's all.

I pulled away, my face flushed.

"I'm hungry," I said, trying to break the awkwardness. "How are we meant to prepare something? My left hand and your right hand are glued!"

"Snack time then," Phil said, grinning his cute little grin.

We raided the cupboard of sweets, chocolate, crisps and fizzy drinks. We gave up on the pouring part, because it was too difficult.

"Eeeewww! I'm not drinking out of the bottle after you've licked it!" I said, after Phil suggesting just drinking straight out the bottle of Fanta.

"Stop being just a wuss," he said, taking a sip and stuffing the bottle in my face. "Phhh-i-ll!" I said, a quarter of the Fanta going into my mouth, half of it going down me, and the other quarter going down Phil.

"Whoops!" he said, laughing.

"You TWAT!" I said. "I'm gonna have to change now - "

Then I stopped. Phil stopped laughing. Phil puffed his cheeks and breathed out slowly.

"There's no point putting it off," I sighed. "I'm drenched. I'm not sleeping in this. I just won't take my boxers off."

I know Phil finds . . . this sort of stuff much more awkward than I do. I don't mind walking around with just a towel around my waist, but Phil has to have two towels to cover more of him. It's weird, he's childish on the inside, and mature on the outside, and I'm mature on the inside, and childish on the outside.

I walked into my bedroom. I felt Phil lagging behind, and I had to pull him along. "Stop being so paranoid, Phil!"

Tomorrow seems pretty far away now.

**PHILS POV**

I could feel myself blushing as Dan starts to take his shirt off.

"Wait," Dan said, his top only over his head. "If our hands are linked . . . how am I meant to get my t-shirt off?"

His t-shirt was around his arm, and it was stuck there.

He pushed his shirt along his arm, and up mine and told me to put my head through it.

"How is this meant to help - " I said, while doing it. "Oh, I get it."

Once I had put my head through the headhole on the tshirt, it slid down to my feet and I could step out of it.

"We gonna have to now do that again but in reverse to get my shirt on," Dan said, started laugh.

We got into it quick enough, and it looked like some tribal dance or something, getting Dan's shirt on, my shirt off, and another of my shirts on.

"Jeans should be easier," Dan said, turning off the music he had put on to make it more fun.

"I don't need to change jeans," I said, quickly.

Dan looked at me, and then down at my soaking jeans, and then up to me again. "Fine."

"There not that wet!" I protested.

"I didn't say a word!" Dan said, chuckling slightly, slipping his jeans off, not caring one bit.

It was awkward as Dan needed to use both hands, and I had to bend down so Dan could take his jeans off.

"Hurry up Dan," I wined, as he took ages to find something to wear.

"I can't find my jogging bottoms," he said, annoyed. He swivelled around, and put his puppy eyes on. "Phiiiiiiilllll . . ."

I knew what he wanted. "Fine."

We walked into my room, and I went into my wardrobe for my jogging bottoms.

"Oh, mine are in the wash," I said, after a bit. "I have these though . . ?"

I held up a pair of Superman pyjama bottoms. "But there your favourite!" Dan replied.

"I have two pairs," I said, holding up my other identical pair.

"Oh, right!" Dan said. "Thanks Phil," he said, and put them on.

"I'll change to then," I said, beginning to smell the Fanta.

"OK, but be quick, I wanna watch a movie and I need to edit my video," Dan said.

I admire his unawkwardness. I know I'm weird around body stuff. I wish I could just not care. We're both boys anyway . . .

I whipped my wet jeans off and pulled my Superman pyjamas on really quick, Dan bending down when he needed to.

"The Phandom would love this," Dan laughed. "Identical pyjama bottoms!"

I laughed along. We sat down, and sorted out Ponyo.

We sat close, not being able to sit on opposite ends of the sofa like usual.

I could feel my eyelids drooping, and whole head drooping . . .

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

**I have been working on this fic for about . . 4 weeks now. Not that it took 4 weeks to do, just because I've been super busy, and I've been writing others too. Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I wanted to make this into a one-shot, but then I think it wouldn't have been uploaded till May!**

**Have a merry Christmas everybody ;) xxx**


End file.
